Ventanas abiertas al destino
by Hinata.Loves.Neji-kun
Summary: Oneshot seis. Este capítulo es un regalo de DarkLady-Iria, pero lo traigo aquí para ustedes.
1. Chapter 1

**Ventanas abiertas al destino**.

La serie de oneshots son mi primer proyecto, y como fiel seguidora del yaoi, he aqui una de mis parejas tentativamente favoritas. Advierto que la clasificación de este fic es T pero unos tres o cuatro capítulos incluirán lemmon e incluso swinging-date (no recuerdo como se dice cuando dos pares de parejas cambian para tener sexo entre ellos)

**Ventanas abiertas al destino**.

Oneshot uno -Fue curiosidad.

No sé que tanto te ve Hinata-sama.

A simple vista, eres un estúpido. Alguien que de pura suerte logra salir adelante.

Reconozco que te esfuerzas, que realmente desafías al destino para demostrar que nada está definido.

Y parte de mi te envidia, por que te las arreglas para salirte con la tuya.

Hinata-sama te admira, y es patético ver cómo es que la ignoras.

Y en los últimos días, he notado que más personas se te quedan viendo.

¿Será que posees algo en especial que aún no he logrado ver?

Maldita, maldita curiosidad. Odiada. Mil veces maldita curiosidad. Mira que rebajarme a preguntarle a Hinata-sama qué tanto te ve, y tardó más en articular palabras comprensibles que en que apareciera Hiashi-sama para continuar el entrenamiento.

-El tiempo que invierten hablando tonterías, podrían emplearlo para entrenar.

Así que este es mi objetivo. Matar esa maldita curiosidad y ver qué tiene de especial.

Y la mejor manera, información.

La sorpresa que me llevé.

Sai parece estúpido cuando comenzó a babear y a realizar comentarios innecesarios sobre el trasero "perfecto" de Naruto.

Uchiha Sasuke se sonrojo y se salió por la tangente.

Kiba, quien yo creía que estaba detrás de Hinata-sama, argumento algo acerca de alguna "necesidad posterior" No quise saber más.

Aburame no dijo la gran cosa, pero también hizo un comentario sobre el "trasero perfecto"

Lee comentó cosas sobre la juventud y al final solo dijo que es un gran amigo.

Sabaku no Gaara comento que se lo comería. Tampoco quiero saber nada de él.

Nara dijo que Naruto era muy problemático.

Chouji solo comentó acerca del tipo de comidas que le gustan a Naruto (Miso y Ramen, Que gran descubrimiento)

Así que, sabiendo esas cosas, el siguiente objetivo era averiguarlo personalmente.

Y era cuestión del destino que coincidieran tanto su día sin misiones con el mío.

Claro que Hinata-sama también descansó ese día, pero no quise darle importancia. Grave error.

Lo que consideré un riesgo y una ventaja, fue precisamente que Hinata-sama invitó a Naruto a almorzar, lógico que ni Hiashi-sama ni Hanabi-baka (cómo me cae mal esa mini-shinobi pervertida) se hallaban en casa (ni supe ni me interesaron sus asuntos) y el Uzumaki accedió gustoso.

Y supuse que las botellas de licor (¿de donde las sacó Hinata-sama? Lo ignoro, pero no pasaré este detalle por alto) ayudaron un poco a deshinibir a todos (incluyéndome) por lo que el plan "Uzumaki" comenzó a realizarse.

El problema era Hinata-sama.

-Na-Naruto-k-kun... y-yo... y-yo... -y cayo sobre las piernas de Naruto, víctima del exceso de alcohol. Naruto solo se rio e hizo un comentario sobre la "penosa" situacion en la que se hallaba.

-No me mates Neji, te juro que yo no me aprovecharia de Hinata-chan.

-No te creo capaz. Cárgala, su cuarto está por aca.

Debia actuar lo mas natural posible, aunque el alcohol estaba comenzando a provocar estragos en mi cuerpo.

-Listo -Naruto acomodo a Hinata en su futon y saco de su chamarra una botellita de cerveza- Que envidia te tengo, Neji, tu puedes ver a Hinata-chan todo el dia y a todo momento.

-Uy si, que afortunado soy -el idiota no notò el sarcasmo en mi voz.

Rápidamente, lo acorrale contra la pared, y le quite la botella de cerveza. Me miró confundido, quiza penso que no le gustaba que bebiera en el cuarto de Hinata-sama, pero ella en estos momentos me valia un comino.

-¿Neji?

Un caballero no comentaría lo que pasó, así que adelantaré mi relato unas 3 o 4 horas después.

Terminaba de ponerme mis pantalones, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, mientras el Uzumaki Naruto, por quien tanta curiosidad sentía, se movía torpemente y lagrimeaba sin cesar.

-¿P-por qué lo hiciste?

Lo miré con mi usual mirada (por que el alcohol termino su efecto horas atras) y le dije al oido.

-Por que te acercas demasiado a Hinata-sama, si te paras a menos de 20 cm de ella, te juro que te secuestrarè y te la meterè toda¿me entendiste o te lo dibujo en el pecho?

Y salio corriendo como alma que se lleva el diablo en la oscuridad de la noche.

Naruto Uzumaki no tenía nada de especial, pero no puedo negar que lo disfruté.

**FIN**.

Nota de la autora -Se que deje a Neji como un maldito, pero en el prox oneshot sera un amor, lo juro.


	2. Chapter 2

La serie de oneshots son mi primer proyecto, y como fiel seguidora del yaoi, he aqui una de mis parejas tentativamente favoritas. Advierto que la clasificación de este fic es T pero unos tres o cuatro capítulos incluirán lemmon e incluso swinging-date (no recuerdo como se dice cuando dos pares de parejas cambian para tener sexo entre ellos)

**Ventanas abiertas al destino**.

Oneshot dos -El "Cuchi-Cuchi".

-Con que el "cuchi-cuchi"...

Lo había escuchado en la academia, en algunos rincones inhóspitos, entre misiones, desde comentarios fugaces hasta charlas de compañeros, pero aún así, no sabía que era.

-Gaara-kun prefiere sentado...

-Shika lo hace con la lengua por que dice que es problemático...

-Kankuro y yo pasamos del "cuchi-cuchi" al "Chaka-Chaka"...

-Sai es un pervertido, lo hemos hecho desde el...

-Lee no quiere, pero un día, un día...

Cansado de ver còmo todo el mundo habla de eso y nadie le dice nada, Naruto decidiò investigarlo por su cuenta.

-Chicas¿Ustedes saben qué es el "Cuchi-Cuchi"?

Bueno,"eso" no es algo que se pregunte al aire, menos a las chicas, y mucho menos si la aventada a contestar es una chica tan tìmida como Hinata...

-Etto... Etto... Na-Naruto-kun...

-¿Si?

-P-pues... e-el... "Cuchi-Cuchi"...

-¿Si?

Naruto vio como un hilito de sangre salio de la nariz de Hinata y despues la vio cayendo como costal de papas al suelo...

-¿Hinata-chan?

Las demas chicas se preguntaron còmo es que aceptaba que le hicieran el "Cuchi-Cuchi" y no pudiera explicarlo.

-Si quieres saber del "Cuchi-Cuchi" -le dijo TenTen- debes ir con el experto, aquel que promovio esta moda entre los shinobis.

-¡si¡¿Con quien debo ir?!

A los diez minutos, Naruto estaba pensando cómo preguntárselo a "Él"

FlashBack

-¡si¡¿Con quien debo ir?!

-Neji.

Fin del FlashBack

Se detuvo frente a la enorme propiedad de los Hyuuga, y trató de llamar, pero...

-Si Naruto¿y si el ruco sale y pregunta para qué quiero a Neji? No le voy a contestar "Quiero que me enseñe el "Cuchi-Cuchi" es una urgencia"...

-¿Qué te urge, Uzumaki-baka?

El genio de los Hyuuga acababa de llegar cuando Naruto comenzó su soliloquio, o sea, que lo escuchó todo.

-jejeje -rio nervioso Naruto mientras pensaba "ya me cayó, pero ni modo, es ahora o nunca" -Neji¿tú sabes qué es el "Cuchi-Cuchi"?

El Hyuuga sonrio con superioridad, y haciendo una indicación, guió a Naruto a un rincón casi oculto dentro del territorio de los Hyuuga's.

-Claro que lo sé -le dijo una vez estando a solas- y con gusto te enseñaré.

Se acercó al rubio lentamente, y tomándolo de las mejillas, comenzó a besarlo con prisa.

-Es... ¡Espérate! -reuniendo sus fuerzas, Naruto logró safarse del agarre de Neji- ¿Qué... qué rayos te pasa? Hyuuga homosexual.

-Bueno, no puedes aprender el "Cuchi-Cuchi" sin sentirte completamente listo -Neji puso su mano en la entrepierna de Naruto- y parece que ya casi lo estás.

Con su otra mano, el Hyuuga comenzo a acariciar lenta y tiernamente el rostro de Naruto, quien no evitó sonrojarse por el gesto tan inusual del joven, y sintiendo los labios de Neji presionando los suyos, dejo que las sensaciones que despertó el ojiblanco lo inundaran.

-No digas nada, y abre las piernas...

Inclinó a Naruto de manera que su cuerpo estuvo debajo del suyo y lentamente comenzo a bajarle la cremallera del pantalón.

-¿Va... en serio?

-Solo si tu quieres...

Neji comenzó a tocarlo por debajo del boxer del rubio, acariciando lentamente el miembro endurecido del portador de Kyuubi, y arrancandole gemidos de auténtico placer.

-Creo... que mejor dejaremos el "Cuchi-Cuchi para otra ocasión" -Neji se separó rapidamente de Naruto y trato de limpiar su mano.

-¿Por... por qué?

-Por que Hanabi-sama, esa minichinobi pervertida, nos está espiando.

Neji golpeo una de las paredes y esta se derrumbó dejando caer a la chiquilla.

-¡Oye! No te hubieras detenido.

Tras procesar la información (le tomo toda la pelea verbal entre Hanabi y Neji) Naruto reaccionó y trato de ponerse de pie, acomodar su boxer, ponerse el pantalon, limpiarse el sudor y salir del territorio Hyuuga, pero hizo todo al mismo tiempo que lo unico que logro fue salirse de la casa unicamente con el boxer puesto, y para su mala fortuna, de frente a Hiashi y Hinata, de modo que ella se desmayo y él...

-¡Zorro pervertido!- y comenzo a arrojarle cuanto objeto punzocortante tuviera a la mano.

**FIN**

Jejeje, les toca sufrir, pero al menos se nota que quieren. ¡Larga vida al NejiNaru!


	3. Chapter 3

Ventanas abiertas al destino.

Esta vez, es un Naru/Kyuubi/Hinata/Neji

_**Ventanas abiertas al destino**_

_"Así lo quisimos"_

Kyuubi esta desatado.

El pánico en la aldea Konoha no se hizo esperar. Todos los shinobis disponibles trataron de detener a Naruto, quien libero 8 de las 9 colas, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

-Neji, pon a salvo a Hinata -ordeno Hiashi, el joven acató de inmediato la orden y se llevó a su prima del escenario de pelea.

Sin embargo, el Kyuubi no le quitaba la vista de encima a los Hyuuga, por lo que realizando el Kage Bunshin no jutsu, dejó 500 copias para distraer a la aldea, en lo que disimuladamente le siguió el paso.

-Neji-nissan -Hinata trató de curar las heridas abiertas de su primo- ¿Por qué...? Ahora es cuando debemos ayudar a Naruto-kun y a los demás, o lo matarán.

-Hinata-sama, su seguridad es prioridad, no dejaré que le pase algo malo.

-**No le pasará nada malo, siempre y cuando me controle**.

Ahi estaba. Neji y Hinata observaron a Kyuubi en el cuerpo de Naruto frente a ellos¿cuando entró? Ni idea, pero no se lo podrían sacar de encima facilmente.

-Hinata-sama, en la primera oportunidad, huya de aqui, lo distraeré lo mejor que pueda.

El portador de Kyuubi creo un bunshin y este acorraló a la chica.

-**Pensándolo bien, hace mucho que no me acerco intimamente a una hembra**.

-Na-Naruto-kun, tu no eres así -Hinata dijo entre sollozos tratando de hacer reaccionar a Naruto, pero era evidente que Kyuubi tenía el control- P-por favor, d-detente...

-¡Deja en paz a Hinata-sama o te mataré! -Neji activo el byakugan y trató de eliminarlo, pero el bunshin bloqueo cada movimiento.

-**Te recuerdo que nadie tiene oportunidad contra mi, pero yo les llevo mucha ventaja y... pensándolo bien**... -lamio la tez de Neji con sensualidad- **Creo que esto ira para largo si estamos juntos**.

El bunshin realizado por Kyuubi tomó una kunai y destazó la parte superior de la ropa de Hinata, y el original acorraló a Neji contra la pared presionando su cuerpo y frotando incesantemente su entrepierna.

-¡Neji! -grito en vano la chica, ya que el bunshin de Kyuubi la despojó completamente de su ropa y la arrojó a los pies de ambos.

-**Parece que habrá diversión esta noche -**El portador de Kyuubi presionó con una mano el cuello del Hyuuga en lo qeu se desabrochaba el pantalón con la otra; el bunshin tomó a la chica de los cabellos y la acercó hasta el miembro de Naruto- **Comienza, o los mataré**.

Neji hizo una seña a Hinata para que se resistiera, pero ella, temerosa de que algo malo le hicieran a Neji, procedio a introducir el endurecido miembro del portador de Kyuubi.

-**Nada mal...** -aplicó más presión al cuello de Kyuubi- **¿Sabes? Naruto piensa mucho en tí, pero no en la forma que yo deseo. Creo que, si tenemos "este" contacto, podría gustarte...**

Con agilidad, besó ferozmente a Neji, al punto de morder sus labios. Neji gruñó en un intento de separarse, pero solo divertió un poco más al poseso.

**-¿Te resistes aun?** -el bunshin alejó a Hinata y la obligo a abrir las piernas- **Quizá necesites otra clase de persuación**.

-¡Dejala a ella en paz! -grito el bouke.

**-¿Y quien dijo que yo le haría algo?**

El bunshin mantuvo inmóvil al Hyuuga en lo que Naruto/Kyuubi realizaba un conjunto de sellos desconocidos. El bouke comenzó a asentirse ido e, involuntariamente, se acomodó frente a Hinata, presionando las piernas de las chicas con las suyas y manteniendo en contra de su voluntad sus manos en un fuerte agarre.

-Ni...Nissan...

-**Así está mucho mejor** -Kyuubi deshizo al bunshin y procedió a destazar las ropas de Neji- **¿cómo lo dicen¡Its show time!**

Entró violentamente dentro de Neji, quien no evitó gritar de dolor por la penetración, y lo que más frustaba al castaño era la imposibilidad de hacer cualquier cosa, más aún frente a Hinata. Esta estaba al borde del llanto, más al ver que la persona que le gustaba no podía reaccionar de ninguna manera.

Lo que siguio, fue que Kyuubi realizo otra vez ese sello, y Neji, incapaz de controlarse, comenzo a penetrar a su vez a Hinata, arracándole su virginidad, espectáculo que disfrutó mucho Kyuubi...

-Hinata-sama... per...perdóne...me...

La chica no respondió, tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos lagrimeaban sin cesar. Kyuubi arremetió varias veces contra Neji antes de venirse dentro de él, y no dejó en paz al bouke hasta que este liberó su semilla dentro de su prima.

Al día siguiente, nadie comentaba los hecho, a pesar de todo. Se enfocaban en que la "normalidad" regresara a la aldea.

-¿Qué pasó con Neji y Hinata?

La situación parecía un eclipse, al menos en el caso de los Hyuuga. Hinata, tan pronto Kyuubi tomó control total de Naruto y se marchó, procuró cubrirse, cubrir a su primo con una sábana, y trató de asearse, en un intento vano de borrar cualquier duda o pensamiento, terminando por llorar alrededor de dos horas.

Neji, por su parte, despertó adolorido, no solo por la brusca penetración, sino por su incapacidad de defenderla.

-¿Donde fue Naruto?

Nadie en Konoha lo sabe. Se enviaron varios grupos ANBU, pero ninguno pudo dar ni con una pista, como su hubiera desaparecido.

-Nissan... ¿Crees que volvamos a verlo?

El joven trataba de no ver a los ojos a su prima tras lo acontecido, pero la respuesta a esa duda lo aterrorizaba.

-Esperemos que nunca...

**FIN**

Nota de la autora -Wuay! Quería escribir algo diferente, asi que lo hice¿quedo bien o mal? Espero les haya gustado, y sepan que este oneshot me gusto para mi primer fic de capítulos indefinidos¿que opinan? Reviews por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ventanas abiertas al destino**.

_Bueno, es hora de un poco de romance NejiNaru¿no les parece?_

**Ventanas abiertas al destino capítulo cuatro**.

_Latidos_.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

Sus labios chocan con los mios, su sabor y olor provocan un estremecimiento en mi piel...

...seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

Sus manos rozan mi tez, bajan a mi cuello, y me acaricia con fuerza y ternura, haciendo una dicha del momento...

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco...

La cuenta sigue, mi piel exige la suya, mis ojos suplican por acelerar el contacto, lo deseo ya...

...seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez...

Comienza a morder juguetonamente mi cuello, erizando mi piel, robándome gemidos y dirigiendo sus manos a mi entrepierna.

...uno...

Su roce me hace sentir en la gloria, lo deseo dentro de mi¿por que no me toma?

...dos...

Siento su càlido aliento en mi cuello y nuca, me hace estremecer y desearlo aun màs...

...tres...

El resto de mi ropa cae al suelo, pero no me importa, si el no las quitaba, yo mismo me las hubiera arrancado...

...cuatro...

Hace marcas en mi cuello, me besa con posesion y me roba el aliento cuando vuelve a encontrar sus labios en los mios...

...cinco...

Su boca desciende a mi abdomen, marcando un camino con su lengua, tocando cada uno de mis puntos sensibles...

...seis...

Comienza a besar y morder mi miembro erecto, succionando con fuerza, haciendome gritar de placer...

...siete...

Abre un poco màs mis piernas, dejando expuesta mi entrada¡què esperas! Llevo un rato deseandote dentro de mi, hazlo¡Hazlo!

...ocho...

Introduce sus dedos en mi boca, llenàndolos de mi saliva antes de encaminarlos a mi entrada, acariciando tiernamente, introduciendo uno... dos...

-¡Ah, Neji!

...tres dedos dentro de mi. Cubres mi boca con tu mano, ya que el pacto era no decir ni una palabra. Solo nuestros gemidos y el latir de nuestros corazones debìan oirse si lo que querìamos era continuar...

...nueve...

Se introduce lentamente dentro de mi, temiendo provocarme màs daño; mi cabeza da vueltas, no lo puedo enfocar bien a cauda de la oleda de sensaciones que se apoderan de mi ser, aun sin moverse, me siento venirme, y toma mi semilla derramada para jugar con ella y embarrar mis labios con ella antes de volver a besarme...

...diez...

El vaivén de nuestras caderas, sus palabras tiernas susurradas enmmi oido, las ardientes caricias que me hacen enloquecer. Me pierdo en el placer y poco a poco me dejo llevar.

Al despertar, estoy solo, él se he marchado.

Pero volvera.

Cada noche, a la cuenta de diez latidos, diez pasos, realizamos una entrega, el y yo nos volvemos un solo cuerpo, una sola alma, un solo latido.

Y así será.

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

**Ventanas abiertas al destino**.

La serie de oneshots son mi primer proyecto, y como fiel seguidora del yaoi, he aqui una de mis parejas tentativamente favoritas. Advierto que la clasificación de este fic es T pero unos tres o cuatro capítulos incluirán lemmon e incluso swinging-date (no recuerdo como se dice cuando dos pares de parejas cambian para tener sexo entre ellos) Lo más difícil de mantener una relación en secreto es cuando los demás te descubren.

**Ventanas abiertas al destino cinco.**

Ya era hora.

Neji nunca supo quién fue ni por qué o cómo se enteró, pero de algo estaba seguro. Le torcería el cuello hasta que sus ojos estuviesen en su nuca tan pronto le descubriera.

Naruto tampoco estaba tranquilo. Ya bastante difícil era ser el humano contenedor del demonio de las nueve colas como para agregarle a su lista de "delitos cometidos" una relación repulsiva y completamente inaceptable con uno de los shinobis más prometedores de la aldea.

Y de sus "tutores", las cosas resultaban alarmantes y comprometedoras.

Hiashi temía por el honor de la familia, e Iruka estaba en una situación difícil, ya que de por sí se rumoraba mucho de él y de Kakashi como para agregar a la lista de metidas de pata a Naruto y sus raras tendencias.

-Bueno, supongo que solo nos queda decir la verdad. -Comenzó Neji la conversación.

-Pero¿cuál es el problema? -Naruto si estaba de acuerdo con Neji, pero tampoco quería que las cosas se fueran de sopetón- ¿O en el clan Hyuuga prohiben las relaciones gay?

-Por si no lo has notado, no hay muchos Hyuuga, y como no hay muchos Hyuuga, estamos obligados a casarnos con personas de DISTINTO GÉNERO para mantener la línea de sangre...

Naruto reflexionó las palabras de Neji, y haciendo una mueca, realizó el sexy no jutsu.

-¡Listo! -gritó Naruto con voz femenil- Ahora puedes tocarme y no habrá problema, por que soy una chica.

Neji no tocó a Naruto, le lanzó una mirada de "Está loco de remate y en barata".

-Olvídalo. Hiashi-sama jamás lo aprobaría.

Y en efecto, Hiashi, habiendo convocado la presencia de Iruka y Naruto (con todo y Neji). El lìder del clan se notaba molesto.

-¿En qué podemos servirle, Hyuuga-san? -pregunto completamente nervioso el chunin.

-Bueno, quiero eliminar rumores y malos comentarios que se están haciendo en la aldea, especíicamente relacionados con el clan -Hiashi se acercó un poco al trío- Espero que sea una broma lo del as relaciones que se supone ustedes mantienen en secreto...

-No es broma -dijo una misteriosa voz proveniente de la puerta, y al abrirla, estaban Kakashi, Hinata y Hanabi, quienes se acomodaron al lado de estos- Hiashi, ya no fastidie, estamos en el nuevo milenio¿a quién le importa que su sobrino sea gay y que una de sus hijas sea lesbiana y la otra esté embarazada?

Naruto trató inútilmente de ahogar una risa, Iruka abrió los ojos sorprendido, Neji levantó una ceja a modo de interrogación, Hinata se puso totalmente roja, Hanabi se quedó igual y Hiashi se tensó tanto que las venas de su cuello amenazaron con estallar.

-¿Q-qué has dicho?

-No se haga Hiashi, que cuando usted y Minato eran un poco más jovenes se daban sus entres¡Y qué entres! Acababan tan desgraciados que cuando lo hacían todos procuraban no estar cerca para no terminar traumados...

-O para en este momento -El byakugan se activó por inercia en la cara de Hiashi- o lo paro...

-Además, usted y su difunto hermano no se quedaron con las ganas cuando murio nuestro gran Hokage, ni por casarse lo disimuló...

-¡Y to tambien bateo por esos rumbos! -gritó Hanabi como si estuviera de manifestante- ¿Verdad Hina-chan? Lo bueno es que Gaara sì que te quiere, ya hasta te dejò "cargada".

-H-Hanabi... C-creo que no...

-Ya, ni que fuera para tanto -Hanabi le da un codazo a su hermana- ¿Cuando me presentas a la hermana de Gaara?

-¡¿QuÉ!? -A Hiashi se le estaba deteniendo el corazón y mas al ver que su hija mayor tomaba nerviosamente su chamarra, una màs holgada que de costumbre, y notò la redondez en el área donde se supone está el estómago..

-Y si me disculpa -Kakashi agarró a Iruka de los hombros- Yo tengo "asuntos" que arreglar¿vale?

-¡Soy lesbiana! -Hanabi echò a correr canturreando su preferencia sexual por todo el territorio Hyuuga, y despùes, en las calles vecinas de la aldea, seguida de su furioso padre que QUERÍA una explicación.

Por lo visto el asunto Neji-Naru pasó a segundo plano...

Nota mía -XD se supone que Neji y Naruto se iban a fugar, pero con todo lo que pasò¿¡A quien le importa?! Reviews, solo les cuesta mover los dedos un poquito.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ventanas abiertas al destino.**

Este capítulo me lo envió DarkLady-Iria por el oneshot que le pedí y no me hizo ¬¬ Grrrr. Es el primer NejiNaru de ella pero que no quiso publicar, y como me lo mando, ¡Yo si lo publico! Y que chifle mucho DarkLady-Iria si se enoja XD Lo que está en negritas es el sueño de Naruto.

* * *

Ventanas abiertas al destino capítulo seis

_Atado a tu destino._

A pesar de evitarle, siempre estaba ahí, en lo más profundo de sus sentimientos.

Parecía como un ente que lo acosaba y no le permitía conciliar el sueño con tranquilidad. Inclusive lo tenía en sus sueños, de formas que jamás antes imaginó.

-Esto está mal, dattebayo -Se dijo mientras lavaba su cuerpo, marcado por un sudor originado del sueño más reciente, perdido unos minutos atrás- Esto está muy mal...

Recargó su frente contra la pared del cuarto, en lo que el agua enjuagaba sus cabellos, y trató de recordar la primera vez que soñó, con la misma sensación de realidad, con él.

**El sentir de sus manos era terriblemente real, lo enloquecía y le hacía desear que le siguiera tocando. Pronunciaba con una extraña sensualidad su nombre, y mordiéndolo lentamente del cuello, lo desequilibraba y lo tomaba a placer...**

Cerró el flujo del agua al sentir como las palmas de sus manos se arrugaban, y conciente de que todo debía tratarse de una etapa, secó su cuerpo con una lentitud impropia de él, como si no quisiera terminar nunca.

-Me estoy volviendo loco... ¿Cómo puedo tener esa clase de sueños? A mi me gusta Sakura, y a Neji... En realidad no sé quién le guste. Pero alguien le tiene que gustar.

Se vistió con una ansiedad impropia de su parte, ya que su cuerpo temblaba aún, producto de su subconciente que le obligaba a recordar cada imagen y sentimiento de su sueño, traicionando su cordura y visión de la realidad.

-Llegaré tarde... -Se dijo, en un intento vano de ignorar lo que sentía, y se dirigió a gran velocidad al punto de reunión acordado por Sakura, Sai y Yamato.

Al llegar, no se le hizo extraño que le estuvieran esperando, tampoco le molestó los comentarios inadecuados y faltos de ética de Sai, o las amenzas de Sakura.

Su mente permanecía en aquel rincón de su memoria.

**Sintió cómo era arrojado violentamente contra el suelo, mientras sentía unos cálidos y carnosos labios pegarse al lóbulo de su oreja "Te deseo, y sé que tú también me deseas a mí..."**

-¿Naruto? -Yamato llamó la atención del rubio, pero este difícilmente reaccionó. Preocupados por él, trataron de que confesara el por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera, más no lo lograron.

-Si no quieres decirle a ellos, dímelo a mí -Fue la sugerencia de Sakura, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-Quizá descubrió que no le gusta confiar en las _perras _rosadas. -Comentó Sai para molestar a Sakura y buscar reacción alguna en Naruto, pero solo se ganó un gancho al hígado por parte de la Haruno, mismo que no pudo esquivar al permanecer concentrado en Naruto.

Yamato separó a los integrantes del nuevo equipo 7, y haciéndole una seña a Naruto, lo apartó un poco de ellos.

-La misión que nos asignaron requiere nuestra completa atención. Si te sientes mal o no estás concentrado en el nivel de costumbre, solo vas a estorbarnos, o provocarás que algo malo ocurra.

Naruto mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. ¿Cómo decirle a Yamato, sin morir de la vergüenza, que la razón por la cual estaba tan distraído era por un sueño?

-No me siento bien -Le dijo al encargado del equipo- Creo... Que necesito dormir un poco.

-Si ese es el caso, ve a tu casa. Me encargaré de notificarlo a Tsunade-sama. -Yamato palmeó los hombros del chico en un gesto afectivo, y acercándose a Sakura y Sai, quienes comenzaran otra pelea verbal, partieron rumbo a la misión.

Sentándose en el barandal del puente, Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro que se asimilaba más a un gemido. ¿Por qué, de todo lo que le podría haber pasado en su vida, su vida se consumía por un sueño originado de la nada?

-"No es cierto" -Se dijo a sí mismo- "No surgió de la nada. Pero tampoco me explico por qué es Neji quien ahora ocupa mis pensamientos".

Asomó su rostro en dirección al agua, observando su reflejo deformado por el movimiento del líquido cristalino, que no parecía querer ayudarle.

Menos al ver su imagen transformada en la de Neji.

-¡Qué...! -Gritó Naruto volviéndose a gran velocidad, pero por más que buscó a su alrededor, se hallaba solo.

Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, deseando que ese reflejo fuese solamente un producto de su cansancio, pero al descubrirlo, fue como si el sueño se repitiera, tan o más real de lo que lo sintió.

**Mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del rubio en un gesto seductor, aprisionando su cuerpo entre el de él y el suelo, y haciendole notar el grueso de su erección.**

**-Creo que ya estás listo...**

**Neji viró a Naruto hasta tenerlo de frente, y el rubio observó, como si estuviera hechizado, el sello de los Hyuuga, como si tuviera un efecto hipnótico sobre él, efecto que le hacia desear besar esa área de su frente y dejarse hacer cuanto le viniera en gana a Neji, quien lo penetraba frenéticamente pese a los quejidos de dolor de Naruto.**

-¿Naruto? -Kakashi logró atrapar la atención del rubio, quien se descubrió sobre un tejado, a pocos pasos del filo- Pensé que habías salido de misión con Sakura y Yamato.

-Kakashi-sensei... -Se volvió a incomodar. ¿Cómo le hablas a un hombre, cuyo gusto por las mujeres es notorio, que sientes atracción por otro hombre?

Atracción. Esa era la palabra.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿es malo sentir atracción física por... alguien más?

-No hasta donde yo sé -Contestó después de una larga pausa Kakashi, cerró su librito y le dedicó una sonrisa a Naruto por debajo de su máscara- Como estás creciendo, es normal que sientas muchas cosas, algunas te parecerán correctas, otras no; pero es cuestión de tiempo y sabrás qué es lo que realmente deseas.

Las palabras de Kakashi consolaron un poco al rubio, quien se dirigió, un poco más tranquilo, a su casa, observando el ligero desorden que reinaba en el lugar y tomó una escoba para limpiar un poco.

-"Kakashi-sensei tiene razón, no hay motivo para preocuparme. Ya se me pasará, dattebayo".

De repente, Naruto sintió cómo era arrojado violentamente contra el suelo, mientras sentía unos cálidos y carnosos labios pegarse al lóbulo de su oreja, hablándole con una muy conocida voz.

-Te deseo, y sé que tú también me deseas a mí...

El sueño no fue un sueño, después de todo.

**FIN**

Jujuju, el oneshot de DLI no está nada mal y lo agregué a la colección. ¡Les prometo la toma dos del "_**Cuchi-Cuchi**_"! (Con Neji y Naruto, sin la presencia de la mini-shinobi pervertida de Hanabi o Hinata)


End file.
